A Simple Letter can Change Everything
by SchuylerSnape
Summary: What would happen if everything changed because of one simple letter? After the war Annaleigh gets an unexpected letter. One that changes her whole life. This is an OC and does not follow the Harry Potter books completely.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone this is my first story! This story introduces a new character into the fold of Harry Potter after the war. I have kept Fred and Severus alive and know that they will sometimes seem very AU. Sorry if that upsets you. This story will be rated M for later chapters. I am excited to start the story and I know my character may seem a little flat in the first couple of chapters but believe me she will build more to her as we go on. **_

"Anna get up!" My best friend Jo called shaking me. We had stayed up late the night prior talking about boys, makeup, and clothes. We didn't do this often but when we did the next day was never my favorite. I turned over and looked at my perfect best friend. I looked at my clock which read 8 and cursed. It was a Saturday why was she waking me up so early. "This came in for you just now." She said holding a letter out to me. I took the letter from her sitting up and looking at the front. In elegant handwriting it said my name but I didn't know the handwriting. Quickly I opened the envelope to find a letter.

Annaleigh,

My name is Lily Potter. There is a great deal I need to tell you but I don't know where to start. I guess I will just say it I am your birth mother.

After reading that line I dropped the letter slightly with a look of pure shock on my face I am sure.

"Anna what?" Jo asked and I shook my head picking the letter back up to finish.

I do hope that you have already been told you are adopted and this is not just some complete shock to you. See if you are reading this letter then I know two more have been sent out to your father and brother just like it and the war is over and the light won. Though the light won I am no longer living or I would have come for you myself. I guess I should tell you how this came to be.

Right out of school I married my school love James Potter and within months we had conceived your brother Harry. What happened to him I will explain a little later. A few months after your brother was born I ran into a old friend that I had hardly judged based on one mistake that he made and while it was a huge mistake I may have let him go too soon. On this day I learned that not only was he not as evil as I believed but he was actually doing so much good for the light. We talked the whole day away in the main head quarters of the order at the time. I don't know how to explain it but one thing led to another and we had a night together. We didn't use a contraception charm as we thought that since I just had Harry I couldn't get pregnant. When I went home that night I immediately told James what had happened and miraculously he forgave me immediately. I could tell he was upset but I knew that he was there for me. Two months later we found out I was pregnant with you. Our joy at having another baby overshadowed the fact that you were not James child. We lived peacefully till I was about 8 months pregnant with you and that's when we found out that Harry was being targeted by Voldemort. James and I both knew it unsafe for both of you and when you were born a month later I sent you to a friend of ours in France. It was so hard for us to let you go but Dumbledore talked some sense into us. We had to protect both of you and we had a better chance of that by sending you and hiding Harry. It was our plan to go back for you as soon as possible but if we didn't it meant that we didn't make it and this is coming to you as soon as Voldemort has been defeated. Anna I would like nothing more then for you to find your brother Harry Potter and your father. I guess I should tell you his name. His name is Severus Snape.

Annaleigh please know James and I loved you immensely and your father had no knowledge of your birth. His position in the war would have made that dangerous for you.

Your mother

Lily Potter

Once I finished reading the letter I handed it to Jo. I knew I was adopted my parents had always been honest to me up until their death in the war. Jo finished reading the letter and stared at me.

"You're the chosen ones sister." She said and I just nodded my head still in shock over everything that had happened. "Are you going to go find them?" She asked and I just looked at her. Was I going to find my father and brother I had never known? By now they would have received their letters from this Lily woman also. I nodded my head to Jo. I would go find them and see what else waited my family was all dead now so I had to do something. "School starts in a week what will you do about that?"

"Ill be back by then and if not I will figure it out then." I told her climbing out of my bed and heading to the wardrobe. I pulled out an outfit that would travel well and started pulling out more clothes to pack. I pulled out my bag and enchanted it to fit everything I was running around and putting in it. Once satisfied I packed everything I started to get dressed for the day. I was just about finished when another owl flew into my window. I took the letter and opened it seeing my name on the front.

Annaleigh,

My name is Professor Severus Snape. I have just received a letter from a departed friend that I must say came as a shock. A Mr. Harry Potter received a letter of the same kind. As we would love to discuss the matter with you we would be honored if you would join us for lunch at noon in my quarters at Hogwarts. Please respond so we know of your choice.

Professor

Severus Snape

I read his letter and smiled looking at the clock. It was ten now. I handed it to Jo and she in turned smiled it would be easier then I thought. Quickly I wrote a response that I would be there and finished getting ready. I looked in the mirror and smiled. I was wearing a pair of dark wash skinny jeans, a coral tank top, and a loose tan silk blouse over that. I paired it with tan high heels and gold jewelry. My onyx hair was down to my waist with slight waves to it and I had put natural make up on with just a touch of brown eyeliner to highlight my emerald eyes. In the mirror my Jo walked up and smiled. She was a good six inches taller then me at her six feet tall and she was super model skinny unlike me I had curves. Curves I was proud of I liked to think I looked like Bettie Paige or Marilyn Monroe. I was pale as snow in contrast to my hair and I had a small button nose and full lips.

"You should get going Anna." She said pointing to the clock that read 11 now. I grabbed my bag and smiled. I knew you couldn't apparate into a school I apparated to the closest town to the school. Once there I walked the path I had mapped out at home I got to the gates of Hogwarts to see two people standing there arguing.


	2. Chapter 2: The Meeting

"I know it was wrong. I made a mistake years ago. But I would really like to meet my daughter and your sister so please stop yelling at me for a minute." The older man said and I cleared my throat to signal I was waiting outside of the castle gates. Both men looked up at me and I smiled softly.

"Hi I am Annaleigh." I said and the older man waved his wand and the gates opened. I stepped inside looking at both figures. Both were taller then me though the older man was tallest. The older man had long greasy looking black hair, a larger nose, and was lanky looking. Though I could see the shape of my face, my long neck, and my long fingers came from him. Then I looked at the boy. He had shaggy soft looking black hair and we didn't look anything alike. That is till I saw his eyes. We had the exact same eyes. Something we both must have got from our mother.

"I am Severus and this is Harry." Severus said and I nodded my head. I knew who they were. It wouldn't take a brain surgeon to figure that one out. "Let's go inside to lunch." He said and I nodded following these two men in complete silence what could one say to ones new father and brother. Who knew maybe they didn't even want me in their life and that's why they called me to them. I followed them into the castle which reminded me nothing of my school and followed them to the dungeons.

"Uncle Sev." I heard from in front of the men and I looked up from the ground to see a very handsome man standing in front of us.

"What is it Draco?" Severus snapped I looked at the boy but he looked unaffected.

"My mother sent me to invite you to dinner tonight." Draco said and Severus looked to Harry and then to me.

"Tell your mother I will owl her with my decision." Severus said and Draco nodded looking at me.

"I don't know you. Who are you?" The blonde asked and as I opened my mouth Severus started to talk.

"This is Annaleigh." Severus said and ushered us past Draco as I went to pass him he grabbed my hand and lifted it to his lips.

"Pleasure to meet you. I am Draco Malfoy." He said and I felt my face start to flush.

"Draco release her hand." Severus snapped and Draco immediately dropped my hand and looked between Severus and I. Severus ushered me behind a portrait and into what had to be his private sitting room. I quickly sat in the chair across from Harry and watched as Severus swooped into the room. He took the seat next to Harry so they were both looking at me. It was then the food appeared on the table. We served ourselves quietly and it was starting to get to me.

"So you are my family." I said opening the dialogue.

"I suppose we are." Severus said and looked thoughtful. "I want you to know I didn't know…" He started and I held my hand up.

"I know." I said with a slight smile it wasn't their fault. "Now I just need to know if you want me in your life." I said looking at the table. I didn't know these people but right now I had no family left all of mine died in the war.

"I would like it. You're my sister I haven't had a true family since my parents passed when I was one." Harry said and I looked up. I hadn't known they had passed so long ago.

"I want you in my life too." Severus said and I nodded. They wanted me in their family.

"Then we should get to know each other." I said and both nodded at me. I noticed though that they didn't look at each other that would be something I would explore when I knew them better.

"So what year are you?" Harry asked and I answered when we realized we were in the same year.

"Will you be returning to school?" Severus asked Harry and Harry nodded.

"All of my friends are." He said and Severus nodded back.

"Shame school starts so soon after I met you guys." I said smiling at the men in front of me.

"You could always transfer." Severus said and I just looked at him. I had never heard of anyone transferring schools. "I would need your guardian's permission but it can be done."

"I don't have guardians. My adoptive parents died in the war and I was emancipated after their death." I said and Severus and Harry both nodded knowing how it was to lose someone they loved in this war.

"Then I will start the paperwork tomorrow for your transfer if you would like." Severus said and I nodded my head. I would love to go to school with my new brother and his friends and get to know my father more.

"Are you leaving any boys behind?" Harry asked and I shook my head. I hadn't dated after my parent's death it just wasn't something I was interested in.

"What is your best subject?" Severus asked and I smiled.

"Potions." I answered and Severus smiled and Harry started laughing loudly. "What?" I asked.

"I happen to be a potions master." Severus said and I smiled. "Guess the apple doesn't fall too far from the tree. Your mother was a charms witch." He said and both Harry and I looked at him.

"I never thought to ask you about mom." Harry said with a whisper.

"Your mother was my best friend till I messed it all up." Severus said and both Harry and I nodded. My letter explained that much. Severus told us about how he met our mother, and the first time they did magic together and it caught a nearby tree on fire, how when mother was scared she would hide behind his robes. I told them a little more about my adoptive parents, when I learned I was a witch, and some about my experiences in school. In what seemed like in minutes hours passed. "I should owl the Malfoy's I am sure they want me to come to dinner. Would you two like to join me?" he asked and Harry shook his head.

"I am going to the burrow. I wanted to take Anna with me." Harry said and I was suddenly caught between my brother and my father.

"You should go with Harry and meet some of your future classmates." Severus said and I nodded standing with Harry to leave.

"I will see you tomorrow?" I asked and he nodded.

"You have to sign the papers for transfer." He said and I nodded. He stood to see us out and I took the chance and hugged him. I could tell he didn't expect it but he relaxed quickly and hugged me back. It was then I realized we hadn't thought of what we would tell people.

"What did we want to tell everyone?" I asked pulling out of his arms and looking at the men.

"The truth." Harry said and I nodded.

"Are you sure?" Severus asked and we both nodded again. He nodded his head and then Harry ushered me out of Severus room.

"We will Floo to the Weasleys." Harry said and I nodded.

"Should you tell them I am coming first?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Mrs. Weasley loves a full house." He said and I nodded my head. "The burrow." He said stepping into the Floo we had come to and I immediately followed.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Weasley's

When I stepped out of the fire I was greeted by a house full of people, most being redheads, staring at me.

"Everyone meet my sister Annaleigh." Harry said grabbing my arm and pulling me next to him.

"You don't have a sister Harry." One of the red heads said and Harry shook his head.

"That's what I thought until today too." He said and everyone just stared at me. "Ginny please go get your brothers and we will explain everything together." The red haired girl nodded and left the room.

"Please have a seat." The oldest woman in the room said. She too had red hair. I took her to be the mother and she was sitting in a chair with an older man standing behind her. I smiled and took the seat that was offered to me. The red haired girl came back into the room trailed by three wizards. It was one of them that caught my eye. Something about him called to me. It couldn't just be his looks as he was standing right by his identical twin. There was just something about how he held himself. His hair was a little shaggier then his brothers and his eyes a little bit brighter green. The three guys that walked in also just looked at me.

"I will explain and Anna can add anything she likes." Harry said patting my arm. "Where to start well this morning I received a letter from my mother. She had written before her death in case she wasn't around when the war ended. It turned out that my mother had one affair on my father and got pregnant. She told my father and they agreed since Voldemort was after me that they would put her some place she would be safe till the war ended. So this morning Annaleigh and I got our letters and had lunch with her birth father. She is going to transfer to Hogwarts to get to know us better and I wanted her to meet the people who had been my family for so long." Harry explained quickly I could see the shock on everyone's face.

"Who's your father dear?" The woman asked.

"Severus Snape." I said and suddenly I heard a collective gasp come from the group.

"It makes sense she was his best friend most of her life." The older man said and everyone just sat there for a moment.

"Well dear I am Molly Weasley and this is my husband Arthur. The redheads are our children. There you see Charlie, bill and his wife fleur, Percy, Ron, Ginny, and Fred and George." She said pointing to each of them in turn. The last one was the twin she had watched come in.

"Fleur you went to Beaubaxtons didn't you?" I asked looking away from George and to the girl who had looked familiar.

"Yes I did." She said in the French accent I knew so well. "I remember seeing you there. You were quite popular if I remember correct." She said and I smiled I had, had a lot of friends in my old school.

"Yes." I said with a smile.

"Well you know someone a little. Also please let me introduce my other best friend Hermione Granger." Harry said as a bushy haired brunette walked over to us. I shook her hand and just looked at the big group of people just staring at me.

"Well I should finish dinner. Kids we will call for you when it is ready and everyone else arrives." I felt my eyes go wide more people were coming? How would they fit in the little house?

"Oi Harry you should bring Anna to the pitch for quidditch." George said walking by us toward what appeared to be the back door.

"Do you play?" Harry asked and I nodded my head. I had played before but I wasn't the best at it. "What position?" He asked

"Chaser." I said and he nodded.

"We play condensed here. If there aren't enough people but I know Fleur, Bill, Charlie, the twins, Ginny, Ron, you and I are playing." I nodded my head almost enough for two teams. 5 shy. "I think Neville, Luna, Lavender, Seamus, Lee, and maybe more are joining us up there." Harry said and I followed him to where a quidditch pitch was set up. "We got this when the war ended as a way to have a little fun." Harry explained and I nodded my head.

"Fred and George called captains." Ron said as we walked up to the group.

"George gets first pick." Fred said in a sober voice.

"Let's see what new girl can do. Anna." He said and I just looked at him before walking over to him. By the time teams were picked I was on a team with Fleur, Charlie, George, Luna, Lee, and Neville. Lee was our seeker. Neville our keeper. Charlie and George our beaters, and Fleur, Luna, and I our chasers. I took my heels off when handed a broom and smiled I couldn't wait to fly again. Quickly the game began and we were having a great time when another girl walked onto the pitch and I almost collided with her trying to get a falling quaffle. To miss her I had to pull to the right so suddenly that I was thrown from my broom. I felt my body hit the grass and felt the grass burn on my arms. Immediately I stood and walked over to the girl who had walked on the pitch.

"Do you not know what quidditch is?" I asked looking at the burns on my arms that stung.

"I play I know what it is." She said and I just looked at her like she was stupid.

"So you just walk onto a pitch with a game going?" I ask as everyone else stops that game and comes down.

"Mom can fix your arms right up." Ginny said and I nodded my head still looking at the girl who had come on the pitch.

"Yeah and." She said and I just looked at her. I wanted to punch her in her face.

"I could have gotten seriously hurt or just run into you." I said and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Why would I care I don't even know you." She said and I looked to Harry. She was seriously pissing me off.

"Angelina this is my sister." Harry said putting an arm around me.

"Yeah and you just cost my team ten points." George said with a smile standing next to me.

"Whatever." The girl said turning from me to George. "I just wanted you to come out with me tonight." She said and he shook his head.

"Sorry family dinner." He said and she looked pissed.

"You always skip them and come with me." She said getting close to him.

"I don't want to skip this one." He said turning to put his broom in the broom shed they had.

"Why not?" She demanded of him and he just shrugged his shoulders. "Its not like there is anyone here you want to spend time with." She said and he turned suddenly.

"Actually there is my whole family, and Harry, and his new sister." George said as everyone started passing brooms up to be put away.

"Then I will stay too." She said and he shrugged.

"You gotta ask mom you know that rules." George said and she nodded her head. "Anna we should get you to mom for your scrapes." He said as I handed him my broom. I looked at my arms again and noticed they were still bleeding. I nodded turning and following the group toward the main house.

"Mom." The one Ginny called and Molly appeared. "Angelina walked onto the pitch causing Anna to have to swerve and she got bucked from her broom and needs her arms mended." Ginny said as Molly rushed to me and started mending my arms.

"Ginny take Anna to your room and find her something clean to wear so I can mend her clothes next." Molly said and Ginny nodded and Ginny, Hermione, and I went upstairs to get me something to wear.

"So George always goes with Angelina doesn't he Ginny?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded her head. "Interesting." Hermione said and Ginny led me into a room and pulled some clothes out of her drawers. I took a long brown and pink peasant skirt and a brown tank top and put them on instead of my clothes.

"Can I borrow a hair tie?" I asked and Ginny handed me one and I pulled my hair into a messy pony tail.

"Leave the clothes here." Ginny said and I nodded realizing that tank top was a little short but I had a flat stomach so it didn't bother me at all. I charmed the straps of my bra so they wouldn't be seen and headed downstairs with Ginny and Hermione.

"Ah girls help me take the food out." Molly said and we nodded before enchanting food to follow us outside. Once outside I saw a huge tent set up with tables and floating lights. This explained how everyone would fit for dinner. I saw Angelina talking to George who was looking around the tent. His eyes stopped when he landed on us bringing out the food.

"Guess mom said she could stay." Ginny said and I just looked at her. "I think George could do better." Ginny said. "She's kind of a bitch. Like that move on the pitch she knows better then she gets an attitude with you." Ginny explains as we put food down on the tables. Molly calls everyone to sit down and I sit beside Harry with Ginny on his other side. Charlie sits on my left and Fred and George sit across from me.

"Alright before we eat I would like to make a toast." Mr. Weasley said standing and everyone holds their glasses of wine or water up and he goes on. "To having the extended family all together and to brining a new member into our family." Mr. Weasley says looking at me. "To Anna Harry's sister." He says and I see surprised looks on some faces and others just smile and salute glasses. I smile back and take a drink of what is supposed to be wine to find fire whiskey in my glass. I drink it down trying not to show my surprise.

"Like Fred and George's invention?" Ginny asked over Harry. "Keeps mom and dad blind on us actually drinking."

"We can get you something else." Harry said and I shook my head with a smile.

"Just surprised." I said taking another drink. "Let the party begin." I said loud enough the twins could hear me and both of them smiled widely.

"So Anna what school are you going to attend for your final year?" Ginny asked and I smiled.

"Hogwarts." I said and Ginny nodded and smiled. "Is it usual for this many people to be here for a meal?" I asked and Harry nodded his head.

"Mrs. Weasley has a family dinner every week and everyone is invited." Harry explains and I nodded noticing his hand intertwined with Ginny's that must be his girlfriend. On Ginny's other side I notice Ron and Hermione chatting softly and smile. I wanted a boyfriend but I didn't know anyone well enough here. Plus the only guy I was physically attracted to had a bitch of a girlfriend. I took another big drink of the fire whiskey finishing it off but a second later it was refilled and I looked at George who winked and I giggled. When everyone was finished with dinner and I had gone through all the small talk the tables folded and music started playing in the tent. Everyone started dancing and I quickly finished my fifth cup of fire whiskey as Harry and Ginny pulled me onto the dance floor with them. I danced with them for a while till I started to get slightly light headed and I excused myself to step out from under the crowded tent. I stepped out and the heat from all of the people was suddenly gone. I was out there for about five minutes when I heard someone walk up behind me. I turned and saw George with a bottle and a smile.


	4. Chapter 4: Drinking games and Effects

"Us kids are about to go to the quidditch pitch and play some drinking games. Wanna come?" He asked and I nodded taking the bottle from him and taking a huge drink. I shivered as it went down and headed toward the quidditch pitch with him. Once there I saw everyone minus Fleur, bill, and Charlie from earlier.

"First how many of you are staying tonight?" George asked and Ginny, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Luna raised their hands. "How many of you are in walking distance?" Lee, Seamus, Angelina and Neville raised their hands. "Anna where are you staying?" I looked at them and shrugged. I hadn't thought of that yet and I was too drunk to think straight.

"We have an extra room you can stay in." Fred said and I looked to Harry who nodded his head.

"I would offer my house but it's being renovated so I am staying here." Harry said and I nodded my head.

"Thanks Fred if it's ok with George I will use your extra room." I said and I heard a loud feminine no being yelled. I turned to Angelina and she was standing now.

"George if she is staying at your place so am I." She said and George shook his head.

"You know your fathers rules Angelina." George said looking at his watch. "You have to leave anyways to make your curfew." Angelina looked at her watch and cursed before grabbing George's hand and taking him away from the group.

"OK well no point waiting for him lets get started with truth dare or shots." Fred said and everyone nodded. "I'll go first. Harry Truth or dare?" He asked and Harry said Dare. "I dare you to go ask George if he wants to be your date tomorrow." Fred said and I just looked at him.

"They are starting slow." George said slipping in beside me. "He will have to realize where I am to ask me." I giggled and shivered at the same time. "Cold?" He asked and I nodded my head it was chilly out here. I turned to see him taking his hoodie off and his shirt rose with it showing me his lean abs. "Here." He said and I took his hoodie and slid it on.

"George there you are." Harry said and I smiled knowing what was coming. "willyoubemydatefortomorrow?" Harry asked and George smiled.

"Sure." He said and Harry Blanched. "Just kidding mate maybe you should ask my sister." Harry laughed and sat down.

"My turn Ginny truth or dare." Harry asked and Ginny picked truth. "Would you ever consider a three some?" He asked and I looked at George to see what he thought about his sister answering this question.

"Depends on the girl but I would consider it." Ginny said with a giggle. "George truth or dare?" She asked and he looked deep in thought.

"Dare."

"I dare you to take Anna to the shed for 7 minutes in heaven." Ginny said and George went to pour the shots. "Reason?" Ginny asked and suddenly I was confused. "You have to give a reason for shots if not taking a dare." Ginny explained and I turned to hear his answer it was Angelina of course.

"I have a girlfriend." He said and we nodded our heads as he took his shots. "Anna truth or dare."

"Truth." I said and he nodded thinking for a minute.

"Are you attracted to anyone in this group?" He asked and I nodded. "Who?" He asked and I shook my head.

"You only get one question." I said and everyone laughed agreeing with me.

"I want to drink more." Ginny said and I nodded agreeing with her. I would love to drink more. "Let's play I never." I smiled knowing the game well. The person who's turn it was would say something they have never done and everyone who has done it will take a drink. If the person cant think of something they haven't done they are then permitted to say something they have done and take a drink. "Anna since it was your turn you can start the game." With that George fills everyone's shot glasses up.

"I have never gone to Hogwarts." I said going for the easy one so everyone here would have to drink. "George your turn." I said as everyone finished their shots.

"I have never had a tattoo." George said and Myself, Lee, and Luna took our shots. "Really where?" He asked and Lee took off his shirt showing his on his shoulder. Luna lifter her pants to show hers on her ankle. I shook my head with a smile.

"Not telling." I said and I heard a couple groans and I smiled.

"My turn." Harry said and smiled. "Never have I kissed a guy." He said and watched all of the girls take their shots.

"Never have I kissed a girl." Ginny said and laughed when she saw Luna and I join in on the shot taking.

"Never have I had sex." Hermione said and to everyone's surprise Hermione and I were the only ones who didn't take a shot.

"Never have I been cheated on." Ron said and I took two shots. One for the occasion and one for the memory. Fred, George, Hermione, and Lee joined me on the shots there. Suddenly I had to go to the bathroom and started to get up it was then that I felt incredibly light headed and dizzy. I started to fall a little when I felt strong arms wrap around my waist and hold me up. I looked up at George and giggled.

"Bathroom." I said hearing the slur in my own voice.

"I think I should get this one to our place." George said and I felt people come around me.

"Bye Anna." Harry said and I launched myself into his arms.

"Bye Harry. I am so glad I have a brother." I said hugging him and he hugged me back just as tightly.

"I'm glad I have a sister too. Even if she is Snape's." He said and I just looked at him weird. I felt George pull my arm slightly and I suddenly remembered I had to pee and took off running in the direction I thought was the house laughing. George caught up to me and shushed me which reminded me there were sleeping parents in here. Quickly he led me to the bathroom and I used it washing my hands afterward and looking in the mirror seeing my face was flushed and my eyes red. I giggled at how tipsy I was and opened the bathroom door to George standing there looking at me. I giggled again.

"You know you're sexy don't you." I said walking the two steps to him.

"And you're drunk." He said and I shook my head. I wasn't drunk just buzzed.

"Nope just saying the truth." I said turning so I was now standing in front of him. "I wish we had done 7 minutes in heaven." I said and he just chuckled and shook his head. He took my arm and led me to the fireplace. "My voice is slurred you should come with me so I don't get lost." I said in a ploy to just get him closer to me. He sighed but nodded. He joined me in the floo and wrapped his arms around me and I wrapped my arms around his waist and snuggled into his chest. I was a good 7 inches shorter then him. We landed in his flat and I looked around everything looked nice and warm in rich browns and blues. I stepped out of the floo with him and he went to walk away so I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me. "I don't know where I am going." I said and he nodded his head. He led me to a room and I smiled. "Thanks for the place to stay." I said and he nodded. "I don't have anything to sleep in." I said and he nodded leaving the room for a second. He came back with a pair of shorts and a t shirt and I took them with a smile. "Yours or Fred's?" I asked and he pointed to himself.

"Good night Anna I will see you in the morning." He said and I nodded letting him leave the room. I stripped the skirt, tank and bra I was wearing and put on just his shirt. I was tired so I lie on the bed and instantly fell asleep. Sometime in the night I woke up feeling like my throat was dry and I got up barely remembering where I was. I quietly left my room and searched for a kitchen. I finally found it and started looking through cabinets for a glass when I found one I filled it with water and took a long drink. Refilling it I turned to find my way back to the guest room to see George standing there.

"Sorry I was thirsty." I said holding up the glass and he nodded looking me up and down. I looked down at his shirt that barely was longer then my underwear and smiled. I took a moment to look at him and how hot he was even as I sobered up. His hair was messier and his green eyes dancing as he still looked me up and down. He wasn't wearing a shirt showing his lean abs and defined chest. His PJ bottoms were hanging low on his hips showing his v muscle and I couldn't help but bite my lip as I leaned against the counter.

"I am too." He finally said coming closer to me and reaching above my head to the glasses. I took a deep breathe as I felt his body heat radiating to me. I bit my lip again and I heard him groan slightly. He filled his glass and downed it as I finished my glass. We put both in the sink and he turned to me. "We should get back to bed." He said and I nodded He walked with me before stopping in front of the bedroom door. I paused looking at him with the moon on his face from the window.

"Are you sure you don't want to do 7 minutes and blame the dare." I asked biting my lip again hoping it had the effect I thought it did on him. It must have because a second later I was pinned against the door his lips crashing onto mine. I was surprised for a second but gained my composure and quickly responded kissing him back and running my hands in his hair and pulling. He moaned and grabbed my legs so I wrapped them around him and he was holding me up by my ass. We continued to kiss until the door next to the guest room opened and Fred walked out giving us a shocked look. Immediately George put me down and moved as far as he could from me. My legs were weak from the kiss and I felt them give way and my body slide down the door. George immediately picked me up and took me into the guest room putting me on the bed. "Stay." I heard myself say and he shook his head. "One more goodnight kiss." I said.

"Anna I can't." He said turning to leave.

"Please." I said sitting up and quickly he turned toward me again and captured my mouth in a sweeter kiss then the one before. I tried to pull him into bed with me but he broke the kiss and shook his head. I heard him leave my room and start talking to Fred. I couldn't hear what they were talking about and I quickly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5: Meeting the Slytherins

The next morning I woke with such a headache that for a second I hadn't remembered what had happened. I got out of the bed and put on his shorts practically running to the bathroom. It didn't seem anyone was awake so I put a silencing charm on the bathroom used the facilities and jumped into their glass shower. Quickly I showered and pulled his clothes back on. I didn't have anything else to wear till I found where I had put my bag. I went back to the room I had slept in and looked around. In the corner on a chair I saw my purse and realized George or Fred must have grabbed it because I hadn't. I rummaged through it and found a pair of army green short shorts and a tan tank top. I quickly changed into them and walked out of the room I had been in and into the kitchen. Fred was already in there making breakfast.

"Hey Fred." I said and saw him turn around in shock.

"No one but mom can tell us apart." He said and I shrugged my shoulders glancing around the kitchen and into the living room. "He's downstairs in the shop." Fred said and I nodded my head.

"My stupid drunken self lost a friend last night I think." I said and Fred nodded his head.

"Yeah Angelina isn't going to ever like you." Fred said and I shook my head.

"I don't care about Angelina. George is never going to talk to me again." I said with a sigh. "I don't know what came over me."

"I do." Fred said and I looked at him quizzically. "Fire Whiskey." He said simply handing me a cup of coffee and I nodded and laughed with him. "Don't worry about George. You won't lose his friendship. Just give him some time." Fred said and I nodded smiling at the twin of the man I had instantly been attracted to and acted on the wrong way. We sat in silence for a couple of minutes drinking our coffee. It was then the mail came in and the owl dropped a number of letters in front of Fred and one in front of me. Fred quickly paid the owl and gave him a treat. I opened my letter to see familiar handwriting.

Annaleigh,

I realized we hadn't talked about a time that you would come over. I was hoping we could do lunch again just us this time. If that would work for you please be in my office at noon. I await your owl back.

Severus Snape

Fred handed me a quill and I instantly wrote that I would be there at noon then looked at a clock. It was only 9:30 and I was surprised I was awake.

"Do you think it would be bad to at least go say good morning?" I asked not liking that I had yet to see George. Fred thought for a minute before shaking his head.

"Here take him this coffee." He said and I nodded. "First door on the right is the stairs go down the stairs and it will be the first door on your left." He said and I nodded taking the coffee and heading down the stairs he had said once outside the door George was behind I was nervous. I sucked in a big breathe and walked into the office. I looked around when I saw George with his back to me. The room was overrun by papers and what looked like product ideas and it just looked like a magic workshop.

"Avoiding me?" I asked when he didn't turn around. He didn't say anything or acknowledge my presence so I walked over to the desk and sat his cup of coffee down. "Fred asked me to bring you this." I said trying to get his attention and he just silently nodded his head. "I'm sorry if I upset you last night I was drunk and I don't know what came over me." I said hating his silence. Finally he looked up at me his green eyes capturing mine.

"Yeah well I wasn't drunk enough to excuse my behavior I know better." He said and I nodded my head understanding what he was saying he did have a girlfriend after all.

"Are you going to tell her?" I asked and he fell into his chair putting his face in his hands.

"I know I should but I don't want to." He said and I nodded.

"Look I don't want to ruin your relationship. As wrong as it may sound I think you shouldn't tell her. No one knows but Fred, yourself, and I lets keep it that way. Then the two of us can start back at the middle of last night before I came out of the bathroom." I said after thinking about it for a minute. We were drunk and what she didn't know wouldn't hurt her besides it wouldn't happen again. George looked at me contemplating the words I had said.

"Your right. All telling her would do would hurt her and I don't want to do that." He said nodding and standing back up.

"Friends." I said holding out my hand and he nodded shaking it.

"Friends." I couldn't help but smile knowing even if I had messed things up we had figured out a solution to the problem for now. "What are you working on?" I asked sitting on the edge of his desk and looking at the papers scattered around.

"Just some of the billing for the shop." I nodded again looking at the numbers he was looking at.

"You forgot to add the Pigmy Puffs to the sold list so you are missing about 1000 galleons that you made." I said looking between the two lists and the list of sold items he was looking at. He looked over both lists then nodded.

"Thanks." He said and I nodded looking back over the paperwork he was looking over. It was then there was a knock at the door and it immediately opened revealing Angelina and Harry standing there. Immediately I hopped off the desk and gave Harry a huge hug. I wasn't going to be awkward with him. I didn't have family besides him and Severus. I wasn't the type of person to be awkward around new people either.

"I see she's still here." Angelina said walking over to George and kissing him. George nodded his head. "How long for?" She asked and I looked from George to Harry not knowing where I would go.

"My house isn't going to be ready before the return to Hogwarts." Harry said and I looked to George.

"She is staying till her return to Hogwarts." I heard from a voice in the doorway and turned to see Fred there with a smile on his face. I squealed and ran over and hugged him.

"Thank you both so much." I said and they both nodded their heads.

"Why? What do you owe her?" Angelina asked and I turned to face her.

"They don't owe me anything." I said trying not to get pissed at what she was insinuating.

"Angie we are like family to Harry so Anna is like a new addition to our family another little sister." George said rubbing his girlfriends shoulders. She leaned into him and nodded her head. At least that kept her quiet for a little while.

"I'm going to ask dad if I can stay over." Angelina said suddenly and I almost laughed out loud. She just assumed that he wanted her to stay.

"With our guest room occupied you know your father is going to say no." George said placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Doesn't hurt to try." She said and I just shook my head.

"who invited you to stay or are you inviting yourself into our house?" Fred asked looking pointedly at his twin.

"George wants me there." She said and at this point I couldn't hold in the giggle and I turned away to look at Harry who looked like he was going to laugh too and he didn't even know about what had happened last night and I wasn't sure I would tell him.

"Harry I have to be at Severus's chambers at noon would you like to go to Diagon Alley with me before that. I need to get some things." I asked and he nodded his head. I turned to the others again and smiled. "I will see you guys later." Angelina just looked at me and George nodded.

"Wait a second." Fred said before muttering something and then smiling. "Our wards now know you so you can come and go as you please." I smiled and thanked him as I left I heard Angelina shouting about the wards not even knowing her but they knew me after one night there. Once outside I smiled up at my brother and started walking.

"I don't really need anything I just wanted to get away from her." I said and he nodded knowingly.

"She's a bit much." He said and I just giggled nodding. That seemed to be an understatement. Harry and I walked around talking about Quidditch, movies, books, music, and anything else we could think of till it was 11. It seemed Harry and I agreed on Quidditch strategies and music but my taste in books and movies were too girly for him as he put it. Though he did admit to watching girly movies for Ginny and said if I really wanted him to he would do it for me too. On our way back to the twins to floo to Severus's I spotted an amazing camera in the window of one of the stores and immediately went in and bought it. I loved taking pictures. Walking out of the store I had a huge smile on my face because of my purchase. "So photography?" He asked and I held the bag to my chest.

"Its something my adoptive mother and I used to do together." I said and he gave me an understanding look. "Do we have any surviving family?" I asked and he shook his head.

"We do but they are magic hating Muggles." Harry said and I nodded my head it was like having no family for us then.

"Now we have each other." I said and his head perked up and he smiled. "Plus we have the Weasleys and Severus." When I said that he groaned. "What is up with you and Severus?" I asked and Harry just shook his head.

"Its history honestly but it's hard to get rid of so many bad memories in a short amount of time though I do plan on trying for you." He said turning to me and I smiled and nodded my head. I couldn't expect to know everything in one day.

"Will you come to lunch with him and me today?" I asked and Harry shook his head.

"I have lunch with Ginny today." He said and I nodded understanding. "Why don't you ask one of the twins to come?" He asked and I shook my head immediately.

"I can't." I said and he looked at me strangely. "It's just personal with it being a family meal so I figured it should only be family." I explained away and he must of bought it because he just nodded and continued walking toward the shop. Once there I said goodbye to Harry and used the floo to get to Severus's chambers. When I got there I saw Severus sitting in a chair. When he saw me step out of the flames he smiled and stood.

"Ah Annaleigh you are here." He said and I nodded giving him a hug. He still wasn't used to them I could tell. "I know I wanted to do a family lunch but my pseudo family the Malfoy's have invited me for lunch. Would it be ok if we signed the papers and headed there?" I nodded my head happy to meet more of the 'family' my father had. Quickly my father handed me a quill and told me where to sign. Once I signed I smiled I was officially a Hogwarts student for the next year. "We should get going." Severus said briskly and I nodded my head. We flooed to Malfoy Manor and we were instantly greeted by who I assumed was Draco's mother. She had the same pale blonde hair he had.

"You must be Annaleigh." She said pulling me into a hug and I smiled pulling away after a couple of seconds. I looked at her outfit and realized I was way under dressed for lunch. I turned to Severus and he nodded his head. Quickly I took my wand and transfigured my outfit into a simple black summer dress and white accessories one more wave of my wand and my hair was curled and make up on my face. "You look amazing." She said and I smiled.

"Thank you but I seem to have missed your name." I said looking at her and she nodded.

"I hadn't said it. Sorry I am Narcissa and I heard you met Draco the other day." She said as Draco walked into the room. I nodded accepting Draco's hand when he offered it to me. He started leading me to the gardens and it was there I saw others sitting around the table as if expecting me. I turned to Severus starting to get a little peeved. We were supposed to have lunch just us then I agreed to the Malfoys but not everyone else.

"Cissa?" He asked and she shrugged her shoulders.

"They all heard your daughter was coming and decided they wanted to come." She said and I was happy that at least my father hadn't blindsided me. "Annaleigh these are your fathers friends. May I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Zabini and their son Blaise. Also Mr. and Mrs. Nott and their son Theodore." She said pointing to each. I shook each persons hand and smiled like I knew a good girl should my adoptive parents had taught me manors. Draco then pulled a chair out for me and I sat. He took the seat next to me and the food appeared.

"So Annaleigh where have you been going to school?" Theodore asked and I smiled.

"Beaubaxtons." I said with my slight French accent. And he nodded his head. "Though I have just finished the paperwork to finish my final year at Hogwarts with my Father and Brother." I said and I saw curious faces turn to me including Draco and Narcissa's. I suppose they wouldn't know about Harry being my brother.

"You have another kid Severus?" Narcissa said just a little to sweetly for me and my father shook his head.

"Annaleigh's mother had another kid." He said and now everyone looked really curious.

"who is your mother?" Blaise asked and I just looked at Severus who nodded.

"Lily Potter." I said and I heard a slight gasp and everyone looked shocked.

"Your potters sister?" Draco said and I nodded.

"Wonder boy would have a smoking hot sister." Blaise said and I just looked at him before laughing. I looked at Draco who looked deep in thought.

"So Draco what do you do for fun?" I asked and he just looked at me.

"Quidditch mostly." He said and I nodded my head. I loved Quidditch.

"I could play for days." I said and he smiled and conversation flowed for a bit it wasn't until Draco rolled up the arm of his shirt did I feel uncomfortable again. Clearly marking his arm was the dark mark. I knew my father had one I had seen it and Harry had explained he was a spy but I didn't know this Draco's story. It just made me wonder if everyone at this table had been on that side.

"When is the last time you played?" Blaise asked and I told him about yesterdays game including what Angelina had done. "I would've just hit her." I laughed nodding my head if she ever did it again I would just hit her.

"Severus don't tell me Annaleigh has been staying on your couch." Narcissa said and Severus just shook his head.

"I don't know where she stayed last night." He said and I just smiled.

"I stayed at Fred and George Weasley's in their spare bedroom. Harry's house is being repaired and the burrow was full." I said and Narcissa nodded her head.

"You are more then welcome to stay here if you would be more comfortable." Narcissa said and I shook my head.

"I am fine at the moment but thank you for the offer." I said with a smile to her. "If anything changes you will be the first person I call." I said and she nodded her head smiling back at me.

"What are your plans for tonight?" Draco asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"I know Harry wants to hang out again other then that I don't know." I said and he looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Invite him and anyone he wants to bring and come clubbing with Blaise, Theo, and I. Some of our friends are coming and we would enjoy it." Draco said and Blaise and Theo looked shocked something I didn't know the cause of.

"Draco you hate Potter and his friends." Blaise said and Draco just shook his head.

"No I was told to hate them I don't know them." Draco said and I continued to look at him. "Now we are out of the war and Annaleigh here is my Godfathers daughter and Potters sister I think we should try to get along." Draco said and I saw a flash of realization on the other boys faces and they nodded.

"I will see what my brother says and owl you his response." I said with a smile it seemed great that this guy wanted to try to fix things after the war.

"Narcissa I think it is time we take our leave to get ready for tonight." Mrs. Nott said and I just looked as everyone stood. Quickly I stood and Draco pulled my chair as I did. Again he offered me his arm and I took it letting him lead me to where everyone was headed to the Floo.

"We shall see you tonight Severus?" Narcissa asked and he nodded his head before taking my hand and a moment later we were off to Hogwarts.


End file.
